


Zeus and Hera

by rioa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioa/pseuds/rioa
Summary: Tsumugi checks on Momo after he doesn't answer her texts.





	Zeus and Hera

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first i7 fic and making momotsumu real which we all deserve in 2019 as a commission for xover @Vergilphobia on twitter!!!!! (feel free to follow him and tell him how good his art is). thank you xover!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsumugi frowned at her phone. Still no response. She had texted Momo a few hours ago, the only person she hadn't managed to discuss the final details of the collab shoot with, but he hadn't even seen her messages yet. It was odd, she thought, that the person who usually replied within minutes was taking so long to reply. Almost worrying.

"Maybe I should try calling instead..." Tsumugi murmured to herself. 

She hit the call button. No answer.

Now she was starting to worry. If this was Yuki then she'd understand the delay, but Momo was usually the first to respond. Only getting silence in response was concerning to say the least. She didn't want to worry about something so small, but she'd grown used to his habits and if changes like this happened before there was usually something behind it.

She decided to message Yuki.

Tsumugi Takanashi:  
Good evening, Yuki-san! I'm sorry to message you so suddenly, but you wouldn't happen to know where Momo-san is would you? I've been trying to contact him but there's been no reply.

20 minutes later, her phone buzzed.

Yuki:  
Momo? We went home at the same time, so he should be there.

Home, huh. She started wondering if maybe he was sick, or exhausted. Momo liked to work with more energy than he could reasonably used, and after seeing Riku collapse so many times... Tsumugi shook her head, trying to shake the thought away. He knew better than that. Probably.

Her phone buzzed again.

Yuki:  
If you're worried then just go to his house.

Tsumugi Takanashi:  
Eh!? I, isn't that out of the question!? I can't just invade Momo-san's personal life out of nowhere. 

Yuki:  
It's fine. If you're worried then it's probably fine. Besides, he'd probably enjoy the company. Here, I'll send you his address. 

A few seconds later, she got the message with his address. Momo's house... she was used to visiting the i7 dorms, of course, but he wasn't a part of her agency. They'd known each other for a few years now, but that was through work. She didn't think it seemed right to invade on his home life. They were friends, sure, but really she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the idea.

Still. This was the best way to check on him. Probably. And if she told him this was Yuki's idea surely, surely he'd forgive her. It was out of concern for his health, after all.

And so, Tsumugi found herself at the front door of Momo's apartment. She'd picked up some food for him on the way, as some kind of peace offering. It felt rude to just enter empty handed, after all. Her hands shook as she rang the doorbell. 

Once. 

Twice. 

On the third ring, she heard his voice from inside. 

"I'll be there in a minute!"

She felt herself tense up. She was still worrying, but it was too late now. She gripped the handle of her bag a little tighter than before as she heard the door unlock, the crack of light as he pulled it open.

"Oh, Maneko-chan!" Momo's voice lit up with a warm, familiar smile. She felt a wave of relief wash over her, seeing that he was okay. She'd definitely got too ahead of herself.  
"Good evening, Momo-san. I'm so sorry to intrude like this so suddenly."

"Nah, it's fine! But, uh, is something wrong?"

"Ah, no, there's no problems! I just wanted to go over some last minute details for the upcoming event but there wasn't any response on your end. I came to make sure you're okay..."

Momo's face fell in an instant. "Right. Yeah. Sorry. Um, come in! I'll make you some tea if you want."

"If you're sure, then...." Tsumugi gingerly stepped through the front door. 

"Take a seat! I'll just be a minute."  
She walked towards the sofa, gently setting herself down on a cushion. She took a minute to take in the room. It was fairly small, but still spacious. The entire room seemed a little disheveled, not dirty but the kind of messy that had a pile of folded clothes left abandoned instead of put away and drawers left half open with their contents spread around the room. On the table in front of her, she spotted a still running laptop. Tsumugi hesitated, curious to know what was on it. She wouldn't look at Momo's personal files, but it was still intriguing to think about what he might have been doing.  
"You see, Maneko-chan," Momo said as he brought in her tea. "I had my phone switched off for a while. I had the evening off so I thought it'd be okay for a little while. Sorry about that!"

"It's not a problem...! But, um, if it's alright to ask, why did you switch your phone off?"

Momo grabbed a half full bottle of an energy drink as he sat opposite her. "Well, the truth is I've been doing some more research."

"Research? For what?"

He grinned sheepishly, gesturing to the laptop. "The role. For the mythology event."

"Oh! That's what I wanted to talk about." She smiled. "That's a little ironic."

"Right? Since I got home I've been reading all sorts of stories and trying out all sorts of lines and stuff. But... well... I still can't get it to feel right." He looked towards the floor.

"Oh no. Is it anything I can help you with?"

"No it's just. I'm playing Zeus, right?"

"That's right!"

"Well. Zeus is like, the lord of the sky. He's the most important god. He's all powerful and super ruthless and everyone respects him or fears him. Honestly, he's a pretty scary guy. Someone you have to see is in charge, someone who can do anything alone and be stronger than everyone. And that's not like me at all. That kind of presence fits someone like Yuki or Gaku way better than me, right? So I've just been practicing but nothing... nothing feels right. It's like that's way too much for me to handle." He laughed weakly. "But it's nothing to worry about! Momo-chan is still gonna do his very very best so it'll work out!"

"Momo-san.... that's not true." She sat up straighter in her seat, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Huh? Aw Maneko-chan that's so sad, do you really think I'm gonna slack off-"

"You're strong, Momo-san." She took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say it properly, but you've got the power to make an entire room of people look at you. Just by being a part of a crowd you can be the center of it. Me, all your kouhai, your fans, everyone, they all look up to you. You have the power to bring a smile to anyones face, and if a decision needs to be made to stand up for someone, if you have the opportunity to do something you take it without backing down. That sounds like someone with presence, right? Someone who can take charge, the most important person... or god here, I suppose. You have an overwhelming amount of strength, Momo-san. You just need to believe you can use it."

"Tsumugi..." He stared at her, dumbfounded. He couldn't find the right words to say. Tsumugi felt her face grow hotter as they started at each other, the tension heavy between them.

"Um... thank you," He eventually broke the silence. "We can go over the things you needed to say now!"

"Oh... uh... well, I just wanted to tell you that your time slot will be at 14:30, and they'll have the costume waiting there, if that's okay with you."

"Ah, actually, the costume is here!" 

"Huh?!" She couldn't help but let out a yell in surprise. "M, Momo-san... why do you have it?"

"I mean, it's a little embarrassing but I thought it'd help me get into character on the day if I could wear the costume first. Don't worry, I'll wash it before the event!"

"R.... right." Tsumugi figured that made enough sense.

"Oh? Maneko-chan, would you like to see it?" He smirked, his expression completely mischievous. 

"Wha-?! No, that's okay!"

"Ehhh that's so unfair...! I really want to show you, this is heartbreaking. It's like a special sneak preview, y'know, to say thanks for coming and checking on me. Plus, well, it'd be nice to know what someone else thinks."

"If you insist then I suppose...."

"Great! I'll be back in a sec, kay~?" Momo bounded out of the room to change. Tsumugi sipped her tea. This was the last thing she'd expected today. It wasn't that she was against seeing Momo in his costume, but when she was here all alone, especially as his friend it felt a little strange. Definitely not in a bad way, but strange all the same.

A few minutes later, he came back into the room, wearing a toga that only covered half of his chest and a golden crown. 

"So? What do you think?" He beamed proudly at her.

"Um, I think it really suits you! But it's a little..."

"Ah, yeah." He looked down. "It doesn't cover everything, right? But I've got enough muscles, so I'm not gonna lose to the others! Aren't I totally hot?" He posed, pretending to flex his muscles while pulling ridiculous faces. Tsumugi couldn't contain her laughter.

"I always think you're handsome, Momo-san."  
"Hm... then, how about being my Hera?"

"Eh?" Tsumugi blinked at him. "I, isn't that his wife?"

 

"Yeah. Come be Queen of the skies with me, we can rule together! The most powerful duo in the universe! Hahahaha!" He gave an exaggerated movie villain laugh, teasing her. 

"Pfft. Sorry but I'll have to decline. Anyway, aren't all those stories about Zeus cheating on her?"

Momo froze, turning his head away from her.

"I mean... if it was you, that wouldn't have happened." He mumbled, only barely loud enough for her to hear.

Tsumugi's face flushed once again. "Momo-san?"

"Ah, ah, just kidding! Forget that, okay? I wanted to sound cool but it was embarrassing instead." 

His red tinted cheeks were adorable. Sometimes it was difficult for Tsumugi to remember his age. An adult acting like this... it always felt refreshing. Momo always managed to take the worries out of hard days, especially if he could make her smile like this. Watching him shuffle awkwardly on the spot and try to make her this happy was something she wanted do forever.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if she'd said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @zenoryuu !!!!!!


End file.
